Bintang Di Matamu
by jiminniekookie
Summary: Karena cinta itu buta. Tapi ia tak pernah salah. Karena ia tak membutuhkan mata. Hanya hati. Yang lain.. biarlah.
1. Foreword

**Judul : Bintang di Matamu**

 **Penulis : jiminniekookie**

 **Pairing : Kookmin/Jikook**

 **Characters:**

 **Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yifan, Luhan**

 **Karena cinta itu buta. Tapi ia tak pernah salah. Karena ia tak membutuhkan mata. Hanya hati. Yang lain.. biarlah.**

 **Park Jimin hanya butuh satu orang untuk melepas semua dendam dan amarah yang dia pendam di dalam hatinya, dan mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan yang pernah ia miliki.**

 **Jeon Jungkook hanya butuh satu orang untuk mendapatkan ketenangan batin yang tidak dia rasakan selama lebih dari 12 tahun, dan untuk melepas orang itu demi kebahagiaanya.**

 **a/n**

 **Kalau kamu merasa pernah membaca cerita ini, tenang, ini bukan plagiat. Cerita ini adalah remake dari cerita yang aku tulis bertahun-tahun lalu, dengan karakter-pairing-fandom yang berbeda-beda. "Berbeda-beda? Artinya lebih dari 1 fandom?" Yap. Cerita ini aku share di beberapa fandom (untuk mengurangi kebingungan saya sendiri kalo harus post dan subscribe cerita untuk pairing yang berbeda, haha). Kalau kalian kurang yakin dengan penjelasan ini, boleh kok inbox untuk tanya username saya yang lain, dan dengan senang hati akan saya link. Well, I don't suggest you to, karena kebanyakan cerita di salah satu fandom yang saya post dengan username berbeda ini udah completed, so… it would ruin the fun! Hahahaha. Anyway, enjoy the story ya. Saya harap kalian suka! Jimin and Jungkook is just the cutest! ^^**


	2. Bintang di Matamu

"Ow!"

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku ketika aku merasakan seseorang menabrakku dan membuat keseimbanganku hilang. Aku bisa merasa tubuhku limbung, dan tak lama kemudian pantatku mencium permukaan trotoar yang keras, membuatnya berdenyut nyeri. Aku bisa mendengar kaca mata hitam Ray Ban-ku yang lepas mengeluarkan bunyi 'krak' yang tidak enak saat orang yang menabrakku menginjaknya. Sial, aku memakai semua uang tabunganku selama 1 tahun untuk membeli kacamata mahal itu. Sial, aku benar-benar sial hari ini.

"Astaga! Aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Suara orang di hadapanku ini begitu renyah dan merdu, kalau aku mendengarnya dalam situasi yang berbeda, aku mungkin akan terpesona. Tetapi bagian bawah badanku masih berdenyut sakit akibat pendaratanku yang tidak mulus. Ketika aku mencoba berdiri, seluruh tubuhku langsung protes, dan aku jatuh terduduk lagi di trotoar itu. Aku baru akan mengerang kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba merasakan hembusan angin di depan wajahku, menandakan pemuda di hadapanku—kemungkinan besar yang menabrakku sampai jatuh—mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Choa, di mana Choa?" sambil menoleh ke kanan kiri dengan panik, aku memanggil Choa. Sejenak tadi aku lupa bahwa aku membawa Choa, anjing corgee kesayanganku yang juga adalah anjing penuntunku. Dia sudah memberikanku peringatan sebelumnya, dengan menyalak ringan, memberitahuku aku berjalan di jalur orang lain dan mungkin akan menabrak, tapi aku menghiraukan peringatannya. Aku kan orang buta, tentu saja pejalan kaki lain akan memberikan jalan padaku kan, benar? Salah. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Kesakitan, dan kehilangan Choa. "Choa, Choa boy, kau di mana?" aku berseru agak keras. Kenapa dia tidak menjawab sih?

"Ini.. anjingmu," aku kembali mendengar suara itu. Tak lama aku merasakan sebuah jilatan di punggung tanganku. "Dia dari tadi berdiri di sampingmu, mengendusku. Hey," Aku mendengar pemuda itu tertawa, mungkin Choa sedang melakukan sapaan ramahnya pada orang asing ini. "Mm, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau kau berada di tengah-tengah jalanan yang sangat padat, Jimin," ya, ya aku tahu. Tapi mana aku peduli aku ada di tengah jalan orang atau tidak. Aku ini buta! Bukankah masyarakat seharusnya memberi toleransi pada mereka yang kekurangan? "Kalau kau izinkan aku membantumu berdiri dan—"

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" adalah hal pertama yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar pada pemuda ini, tapi dari mana dia tahu namaku? Ini sungguh mengerikan.

"Oh, itu tertulis di nametagmu."

"Nametagku?"

"Ya, maksudku.. bukan, eh.. maksudku," aku bisa mendengarnya berdehem dengan gugup. Pemuda di hadapanku ini berusaha menutupi kegugupan dan rasa bersalahnya. Rasa bersalah karena apa, aku juga tidak tahu. Karena menabrakku? "Maksudku.. namamu tertulis di nametag anjingmu. Di sini tertulis pemiliknya bernama Park Jimin, yang adalah kau, kalau aku tidak salah. Apa aku salah?"

Nametag anjingku? "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu kau benar atau tidak? Bagaimana kalau kau adalah penculik atau pembunuh berantai yang menjadikan aku korbanmu berikutnya?" aku tidak peduli jika aku terdengar kasar. Aku mulai kesal pada orang-orang yang lewat dan menubruk-nubruk tubuhku yang masih terduduk karena tidak sanggup berdiri. Aku tidak akan heran jika orang asing di hadapanku ini akhirnya meninggalkanku begitu saja karena aku mengesalkan, tetapi yang aku dengar malah sebuah tawa renyah dari suara indah yang mebuat bulu romaku berdiri itu.

"Ya," katanya. "Ya, kau benar. Aku memang seorang pembunuh bayaran, yang memakai jas pink dan celana warna-warni. Kau pikir ada pembunuh bayaran sebodoh aku? Ayolah," pemuda ini tertawa lagi. Aku tahu dia pasti melihat bibirku yang memanyun karena dipermainkan olehnya. Dia berusaha menahan tawa kerasnya, dan lagi-lagi aku merasakan sebuah tangan terulur di hadapanku. "Aku bantu kau berdiri. Aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau alami, jadi biarkan aku membantumu, Jiminssi."

Aku akhirnya menerima tangan yang terulur di hadapanku, merasakan telapaknya yang hangat dan sedikit berkeringat. Aku adalah orang yang cukup higienis, jarang menyentuh benda-benda yang tidak aku kenal karena takut tertular apapun penyakit yang mungkin dikandung benda itu. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini aku tidak merasa jijik. Memegang tangannya membuatku merasakan kenyamanan yang janggal, seperti aku sudah sering sekali melakukan ini dengannya setiap aku butuh perlindungan. Pshhhhh, aku bahkan tidak mengenal orang ini tapi pikiranku sudah kemana-mana.

"Mana aku tahu, bukan urusanku kau pakai baju apa. Aku buta, kalau kau belum tahu," kataku sedikit kasar. Tapi aku merasa orang asing ini tahu aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya.

"Aku tahu, Jiminssi. Aku tahu," terbersit sedikit kesedihan dalam suara pemuda ini. Nada bersalah juga tersirat dari perkataannya, aku tidak tahu alasannya. Mungkin dia punya keluarga atau teman yang juga buta. Yang membuatku ngeri adalah, aku tidak menyukai nada itu di dalam suaranya. Rasanya aku ingin menghapus kesedihan di dalam nada bicaranya entah bagaimana caranya. Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan belum mengenal siapa orang ini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merasa seperti itu?

Kugelengkan kepalaku, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh di dalamnya. Sambil berpegang pada tangannya, aku mencoba melangkah. Tetapi begitu telapak kakiku menyentuh tanah, aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menembak tulang ekorku. Otomatis aku mencengkeram lengan kokoh yang entah bagaimana langsung terulur begitu aku membutuhkan pegangan.

"Sial. Aku tidak bisa melihat. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa berjalan. Yaaahhh! Kurang apalagi penderitaanku hari ini?" aku berseru pada siapapun yang mendengarku. Ya, tentu saja aku kesal. Seharusnya aku bertemu dengan teman-teman masa kecilku yang sudah lama tidak aku temui semenjak aku pindah ke Amerika Serikat. Aku tahu aku belum telat, tapi bagaimana bisa aku ke sana tepat waktu kalau aku tidak bisa jalan begini? Tepat setelah aku menyerukan kekesalanku pada nasib, aku mendengar gemuruh di langit, dan tetesan air mulai membasahi wajahku.

"Me and my big mouth," umpatku. Pemuda yang masih memegang lenganku ini terkekeh, rasanya aku ingin memukul wajahnya. Berani-beraninya dia mentertawakan penderitaanku? Walaupun aku harus akui, suaranya memabukkan dan membuatku ingin terus mendengarnya.

"Ayo, kita harus berteduh. Aku akan membantumu," katanya, dan aku merasa lengannya yang sedang tidak memegang lenganku melingkar di pinggangku. Omo, kenapa aku tiba-tiba deg-degan begini? Aku berdiri begitu dekat dengan pemuda tak kukenal ini, dan harum tubuhnya.. harumnya perpaduan antara aroma rokok dan sebuah produk mandi berbau kayu manis dan jeruk yang sangat familiar di hidungku. Produk yang aku dan dongsaeng-ku sering pakai bersama ketika dulu kami—tunggu, kenapa aku memikirkan orang itu lagi? Aku menghabiskan 12 tahun hidupku di Amerika untuk melupakan orang itu, tolong jangan sekarang.

Aku mendengar pemuda ini berbicara pada Choa seraya melepas lengannya yang kucengkram dari lenganku untuk memegang besi penuntun Choa, dan dengan sebelah tangannya menyeimbangkanku agar aku setengah bersandar pada tubuhnya sehingga memudahkannya membantuku berjalan. Ini sangat aneh, tapi aku mempercayainya. Aku sama sekali tidak curiga padanya atau takut pada orang yang belum kukenal ini, dan aku membiarkannya menuntunku ke tempat yang bisa melindungi kami dari hujan. Tak berapa lama, aku sudah duduk manis di sebuah kafe (aku yakin itu adalah sebuah kafe karena aku bisa mencium aroma manis dari kue-kue yang disajikan, juga aroma kopi yang nikmat), menunggu si orang asing membawakan pesanan ke mejaku. Choa dititipkan ke sebuah kios koran di luar karena binatang peliharaan tidak diijinkan masuk ke dalam kafe. Untungnya penjual koran itu baik hati dan bersedia berbagi atap dengan Choa sampai hujannya reda dan aku dan Choa bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku sibuk menengok kanan kiri, mengendus aroma-aroma menyenangkan khas kedai kopi ketika aku mencium aroma kayu manis dan citrus itu menguat. Benar saja, dalam beberapa detik, seseorang menaruh piring di hadapanku.

"Satu croissant keju dan segelas peppermint latte pesananmu sudah tersedia, Tuan," suara melodius si orang asing mengumumkan kedatangannya bersama pesananku. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum yang berkembang di wajahku. Aku mendengarnya menarik kursi di hadapanku dan menghempaskan dirinya di situ sembari berseru senang, "Ahhhhh~ aku sangat suka cheese cake!"

Senyumku makin lebar mendengar kekonyolan itu. Suaranya dan kekonyolannya tidak serasi, tetapi bagaimanapun aku suka mendengarnya. "Terimakasih kau sudah mengambilkan pesananku, umm..."

Ketika akan berterimakasih padanya, aku baru sadar kalau aku belum menanyakan namanya dari tadi. Dan dia juga tidak memberitahuku namanya. Ini sedikit memalukan.

"Oh, aku Ju—hun!"

"Juhun?" nama yang sedikit aneh.

"Sehun, maksudku. Namaku mmm.. Oh Sehun. Sehun, panggil saja aku Sehun. Ya, aku Sehun."

Aku mendengus. Kenapa dia terdengar gugup? Kenapa dia terus-terusan mengulangi namanya? Apa dia memberiku nama palsu? Tetapi aku tidak mendengar nafasnya menjadi cepat, atau gestur kegugupan lain. Hanya pengulangan menyebut namanya saja yang terdengar berlebihan. Seperti dia sedang meyakinkanku, juga dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia adalah Sehun. Ya, ketika kau tidak bisa melihat, mau tidak mau kau harus mengandalkan indera lain selain matamu untuk melihat. Aku menggunakan telingaku untuk mendengar segala gerakan atau gestur dari sekelilingku dan memberitahuku apa yang mereka rasakan dari gestur itu.

"Baiklah, Sehunssi," aku memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah. "Terimakasih atas traktiranmu."

Memang tadi Sehun bilang dia akan membayar makanan dan minuman untukku, untuk menebus kesalahannya.

"Astaga, tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan.. dengan.. apa yang telah aku lakukan.. padamu."

"Psssshhhh," aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku di depan wajahku, memintanya menghentikan itu. Kenapa dia membesar-besarkan perkara ini sih? "Kakiku hanya terkilir. No big deal."

".. yeah," jawabnya setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Ya, aku tahu. Apa.. apa kau yakin kau tidak perlu ke dokter, Jiminssi? Kau tidak bisa jalan begitu apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa berjalan, tapi aku yakin aku tidak perlu ke dokter. Seharusnya aku bertemu dengan seorang sahabatku di sekitar Myeongdong sini, tetapi.. kita sedang ada di kafe apa, Sehunssi? Biar aku suruh temanku itu datang ke sini saja."

Begitu Sehun memberitahuku nama kafe yang sedang kami sambangi ini – Tous Le Jours – aku langsung mengirim pesan teks pada Luhan dan Namjoon, meminta mereka untuk datang ke kafe ini karena aku tidak mungkin berjalan ke tempat pertemuan kami seharusnya. Aku menggunakan ponsel model lama yang masih memiliki keypad di atasnya. Smartphone? Bleh, aku tidak bersahabat dengan mereka. Ibuku pernah bilang kalau smartphone sekarang sudah canggih dan ada teknologi pembacaan pesan untuk mereka yang tidak bisa melihat, namun aku tidak mau menghabiskan uang banyak kalau yang bisa aku lakukan dengan ponsel mahal itu sama saja dengan apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan ponsel murah. Toh aku menggunakan ponselku hanya untuk bertukar telepon atau mengirim SMS. Untuk telepon, aku menggunakan speed dial (2 untuk ibuku –karena setting speed dial 1 sudah untuk mailbox-, 3 untuk ayahku, 4 untuk nenekku, etc, etc). Dan ya, aku masih hafal urutan abjad di keypad ponsel, yaaaahhh, salah-salah sedikit orang mengertilah. Mereka biasanya menjawab pesanku dengan sebuah panggilan telepon, seperti yang dilakukan Namjoon begitu menerima pesanku. Luhan, temanku yang berasal dari China, akan membawa kekasihnya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini, Yifan, yang juga berasal dari China dan belum pernah aku temui, ke acara reuni kami ini, tapi mungkin akan sedikit terlambat karena hujan belum reda. Dia juga bilang Namjoon sudah menuju Myeongdong, dan ia akan membawa kekasih yang baru saja dipacarinya selama beberapa minggu, seorang pemuda yang kukenal sangat populer di lingkungan perumahan kami dulu, Seokjin.

"Jadi kau akan janjian dengan kedua temanmu itu di sini?"

"Um," aku mengangguk menjawab Sehun. "Luhan dan Namjoon akan kemari secepat yang mereka bisa. Tapi rencana jadi sedikit kacau karena hujan, Namjoon tidak membawa mobilnya tetapi naik motor. Jadi aku rasa mereka—um, Sehun , kau tidak apa-apa?" aku berhenti berbicara ketika mendengar Sehun tersedak minumannya dan akibatnya dia terbatuk hebat. Aku berusaha membantunya dengan mengulurkan tisu ke arahnya, yang setelah batuknya reda kemudian diterimanya.

"Terimakasih," katanya, nafasnya masih sedikit terengah. "Kau.. Luhan? Luhan dan Namjoon akan ke sini?"

"Ng? Kau kenal dengan Luhan dan Namjoonie?"

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan cepat. Aku bisa mendengarnya menggeser kursi yang sedang dia duduki. "Aku hanya bertanya saja. Oh, Jiminssi, aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktuku di sini denganmu, tetapi aku harus pergi, um.. bekerja."

"Oh!" kenapa tiba-tiba.. entah kenapa aku merasa sedih karena dia harus pergi. Mungkin dia memang sedang buru-buru, makanya tadi sampai menabrakku di jalan. "Kau harus pergi?"

"Ya, aku.. harus bekerja dan—"

"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanpa malu aku bertanya. Aku menyukai Sehun, dan aku tidak perlu menyembunyikannya. Rasa kecewaku muncul ketika Sehun dengan ragu-ragu menjawab bahwa lebih baik kalau kami tidak bertemu lagi. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas kecewa dan memanyunkan mulutku dengan gestur manja seperti yang biasa aku lakukan kalau sesuatu tidak berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Ya, aku kesal membayangkan aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku rasa Sehun merasa bersalah melihat ekspresiku, karena tiba-tiba dia mengambil ponselku yang masih aku genggam.

"Setiap malam kecuali Sabtu-Minggu aku harus bekerja. Tapi kalau memang kau mau, aku free setiap weekend dan hari Rabu pagi," aku mendengarnya mengetik sesuatu di ponselku, sementara aku berusaha keras menahan senyum bahagiaku. _Oh Tuhan tolong tolong biarkan dia menyimpan nomornya di ponselku, tolong._ Tak lama kemudian, aku merasa gadget itu kembali ke dalam genggamanku. "Aku masukkan nomorku di dalam buku teleponmu," _yyyaaaaaaaay!_ Dalam hati aku berseru senang. Kalau aku bisa aku pasti sudah menari-nari senang karena ribuan kupu-kupu sedang beterbangan di perutku. "Speed dial nomor 1-mu di set mailbox, tapi aku ganti settingnya dan menaruh namaku di situ. Kalau kau keberatan, kau boleh ganti, okay?"

"Ah, baiklah, Sehun- ," meskipun aku berusaha terdengar biasa saja, aku sadar suaraku menjadi lebih ceria. Entah karena Sehun bersedia bertemu denganku lagi, atau karena dia memberiku nomornya, atau karena dua-duanya. Aku bahkan tidak perduli dia mengganti settingan speed dialku, aku memang jarang mendengarkan mailbox-ku sih. Di kejauhan aku mendengar denting bel yang menandakan ada tamu masuk ke kafe berbunyi, lalu terdengar suara Luhan yang nyaring berseru "Itu Jiminnie!"

Otomatis aku tersenyum mendengar suara yang sering sekali hanya aku dengar lewat telepon sejak aku pindah dari Seoul. Aku sangat merindukan Luhan dan Namjoon. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat terbaikku, selain—tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan orang itu lagi.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang," aku bisa merasakan tubuh tinggi di sebelahku ini menegang.

"Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan teman-temanku dulu?"

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah terlambat. Aku benar-benar harus—senang bertemu denganmu Jiminssi!" setelah menepuk bahuku, aku mendengarnya memakai tudung hoodienya sebelum berlalu dan pergi. _There goes my hero. And here comes the devils._

"JIMINNIEEEEEEE~!"

"Omo!" aku berasakan sebuah hempasan keras menerpa tubuhku yang bisa dibilang kecil ini. Namjoon. Anak itu sejak dulu selalu punya kebiasaan memeluk siapapun yang ada di sebelahnya tanpa berpikir. Tidak sadar dia akan perawakannya yang cukup bongsor dan kekuatannya yang sering kali berlebihan. Pernah sekali, ketika aku sedang sakit cacar, Namjoon memelukku tanpa ragu sampai dia sendiri tertular penyakitku. Haha, dasar bocah lugu. Tapi aku sangat sayang padanya. Ketika Appa belum menikah dengan ibuku sekarang ini—yang bukan ibu kandungku meskipun dia sangat menyayangiku—aku selalu kesepian. Namjoon adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Kim yang tinggal persis di sebelah rumah kami. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang mau bermain dengan anak sepertiku. Aku sangat pendiam dan banyak orang segan mendekatiku. Kecuali Namjoon dan Luhan.

"Namjoonnieeeeee! Luhan geeeeee!"

Ini merupakan sebuah hal yang tidak biasa kulakukan; memeluk orang dan menunjukkan afeksiku pada seseorang lewat kontak fisik, tapi aku pikir perpisahan kami selama 12 tahun membuat dia pantas mendapatkan sebuah pelukan. Aku juga memeluk Luhan dengan erat setelah Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Luhan tersenyum di pelukanku, mengecup pelan pipiku dan mengelus-elus punggungku dengan sayang.

"Jiminnie, aku merindukanmu.. sangat-sangat merindukanmu!"

Namjoon lalu mengenalkanku pada Seokjin yang baru sekali ini bertemu denganku. Aku rasa Namjoon bercerita banyak tentangku, karena kekasihnya tidak tampak terkejut dengan keadaanku yang buta. Mereka merupakan teman duet dalam sebuah grup akustik yang mereka bentuk semasa kuliah, dan sampai sekarang masih sering tampil di kafe-kafe di sekitar kampus mereka. Luhan juga mengenalkanku pada Yifan. Dia pendiam, tidak banyak bicara, Tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia adalah anak yang baik, dan aku bisa dengar kalau dia sangat menyayangi Luhan. Tidak ada yang lebih menenangkan hatiku daripada mengetahui kalau orang-orang yang aku sayangi menemukan orang yang bisa menghargai dan menyayangi mereka.

Kami bercakap-cakap sampai malam, atau paling tidak aku pikir di luar sudah gelap, karena ibuku menelepon dan menyuruhku pulang. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah kali pertamaku keluar sendiri di Seoul setelah kami kembali ke tanah airku ini minggu lalu. Seperti dugaanku, Luhan dan Namjoon langsung mengadukan keadaan kakiku pada ibuku, sehingga dia sempat histeris dan mengancam melarangku keluar dari rumah sendiri lagi. Tapi setelah meyakinkannya kalau aku baik-baik saja dan masih bisa berjalan normal, juga setelah melihatku dantar pulang dengan selamat oleh Luhan dan Yifan (tanpa lupa menjemput Choa di kios koran tempatnya dititipkan) ibuku sedikit reda kepanikannya. Aku tidak boleh dilarang keluar. Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sehun kalau Ibu melarangku keluar begini?

/ccc/

Aku dan Sehun bertemu secara rutin setiap hari Rabu pagi dan Sabtu sekarang. Sehun lebih muda hampir 2 tahun dariku, tetapi tingkahnya seringkali seperti anak yang jauh lebih muda dariku. Sehun membantuku mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah toko buku dan alat musik khusus untuk orang-orang sepertiku. Aku menyebut orang seperti diriku sebagai orang yang memiliki kekurangan, tetapi Sehun menyebut kami 'spesial'. Ya, aku juga merasa spesial setiap kali berada di dekatnya. Dia memperlakukanku selayaknya orang normal, seperti aku tidak buta, tetapi tetap membatasi dirinya dalam berkata-kata dan berperilaku. Dia juga tidak selalu menuntunku, dengan santai Sehun menggandeng tanganku kalau aku jauh tertinggal darinya, atau kalau aku memanggilnya karena aku kehilangan dirinya. Beberapa minggu mengenal Sehun, aku merasa aku mulai menyukainya. Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Ketika aku mengungkapkan ini padanya, Sehun mengatakan kalau dia belum siap untuk sebuah hubungan. Tetapi dia mengakui kalau dia juga menyukaiku. Dia masih memiliki sebuah hutang pada seseorang yang penting bagi hidupnya, dan sebelum dia bisa membayar hutang itu, dia ingin aku menunggunya. Aku bersedia. Aku akan lakukan apapun untuknya. Yang membuatku sedih dan seringkali kecewa padanya adalah, Sehun tidak pernah mau, samasekali tidak mau, bertemu dengan teman-temanku ataupun keluargaku. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Luhan, atau Namjoon, ataupun orangtuaku. Entah apa alasannya, aku ingin sekali tahu. Tapi biarlah, selama dia masih mau bertemu denganku, aku sudah cukup senang.

Hari adalah tepat 4 bulan setelah kami pertama kali bertemu – bertabrakan - di Myeongdong. Selama 4 bulan ini, setiap kali kami bertemu, kami selalu bergantian mentraktir yang lainnya. Hari ini adalah giliranku mentraktir Sehun. Dia mengijinkanku memilih tempatnya, selama aku yang membayar semuanya. Dasar Sehun, selalu saja, tidak pernah mau melewatkan kesempatan makan gratis. Aku memutuskan untuk memilih Waffle Tower sebagai tempat makan kami hari ini. Aku tahu Sehun sangat suka makanan manis dan dia pasti menyukai waffle di sini. Aku diberitahu tempat ini oleh Luhan. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Sehun menyukai waffle ice creamnya. Dia menikmati waffle yang kami pesan untuk berdua, sambil sesekali menyuapkan potongan waffle itu padaku. Aku, yang pada dasarnya memang senang dimanja, sangat menikmati perlakuan Sehun padaku. Sehun mengusap noda di bibirku dengan jarinya, dan jantungku rasanya mau meledak menerima gestur itu. Aku juga bisa merasakannya menatapku dalam-dalam, melihat mataku, dan mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya seraya berbisik, "Suatu hari nanti, aku akan membuatmu melihat dunia, Jiminnie Hyung." Perkataannya mengingatkanku pada janji seseorang padaku, dahulu kala. Dan itu membuatku berurai air mata, mengatakan padanya kalau aku ingin bisa melihat wajahnya, sekaliiiii saja. Sehun tertawa dan mengatakan kalau dirinya jelek, dan aku pasti menyesal nanti kalau sudah melihatnya. Suasana jadi lebih ceria setelah lelucon itu, dan kami meneruskan makan kami. Setelah menghabiskan seporsi besar waffle itu, kami memutuskan untuk berjalan ke sebuah taman di dekat Waffle Tower, dan menghabiskan sore hari ini di sana. Choa tidak ikut hari ini karena aku bersama Sehun, dan dia berjanji akan mengantarku pulang hari ini. Mengantarku pulang dan bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Hm, tidak biasanya. Tetapi aku senang dengan tawarannya, dan memutuskan untuk menuruti kemauannya.

Ketika kami sedang berjalan di sebuah jalanan yang agak sepi, aku mendengar suara jeritan wanita.

"TOLOOOOO~NG!"

Menjadi buta bukanlah sesuatu yang kusesali dalam hidup, aku berusaha menerima nasibku dengan tulus. Namun di saat-saat seperti ini, aku selalu marah dengan keadaanku yang tidak berdaya. Apa yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah tahu. Aku hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukanku ke lengan Sehun, yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi?" bisikku pada Sehun. Dia menaruh tangannya yang sedang tidak kupeluk, di atas tanganku yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Ssh, Hyung. Wanita itu butuh bantuanku, seseorang sedang menodongnya dengan pisau."

Sekuat tenaga kugelengkan kepalaku. "Jangan, jangan. Aku tidak mau kau terluka. Ayo kita pergi dari sini," bisikku lagi seraya kutarik-tarik bagian lengan sweater Sehun. Aku kasihan dan prihatin pada wanita itu, tapi Sehun bilang penjahatnya memegang pisau. Aku tidak ingin Sehun terluka. Aku terus menarik sweaternya, memintanya pergi dari situ, tetapi pemuda ini bergeming. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya di tanganku.

"Hyung, dia butuh bantuanku. Aku mohon, jangan biarkan aku menyesal lagi," entah kenapa, ucapan Sehun membuatku tersentak. Aku seperti mendengar orang itu lagi. Ya, orang yang membuat mataku buta. Ketika dia mengucapkan kata-kata memohon itu, aku kehilangannya untuk selamanya. Apakah Sehun akan melakukan hal yang sama? Apa dia akan menghilang setelah mengatakan itu?

Kugelengkan kepalaku menyadari betapa negatifnya pikiranku barusan. Mana mungkin Sehun meninggalkanku. Dia sama sekali berbeda dengan bedebah itu. Dengan berat hati aku melepas cengkeramanku di lengan sweater Sehun. Sehun mengecup dahiku dan sambil berbisik dia memintaku untuk tetap di tempatku apapun yang terjadi, lalu aku merasakan kehangatan di sebelahku menghilang. Tuhan lindungilah dia. Aku meraba-raba ruang kosong di depanku sampai aku menyentuh dinding kasar, lalu aku mendekat dan bersandar di dinding itu. Bisa kudengar suara adu mulut dengan samar dan bunyi perkelahian sedikit jauh dariku. Perkelahian itu berlangsung sedikit lama, dan tiba-tiba semuanya senyap. Hanya terdengar isak tangis wanita yang ditolong Sehun. Kuberanikan diri maju sedikit dan memanggil namanya perlahan.

"Sehun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara wanita yang tadi hampir celaka itu menarik napas tajam dan dia kembali terisak kencang. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun? Apa Sehun terluka? Apa yang terjadi? Sehun tidak terbunuh kan? Apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau dia sampai—tidak, tidak. Jimin, apa-apaan kau? Kupukul kepalaku sendiri untuk memaksaku fokus pada keadaan Sehun. Aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari arah depanku ketika aku perlahan, sambil meraba-raba tembok di sebelahku, berjalan ke arah yang aku percaya sebagai tempat wanita yang butuh bantuan itu berada. Aku rasa aku sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka, karena aku bisa mendengar suara wanita itu dengan jelas sekarang.

"—aku mohon, kembalilah, kembalilah pada kami, sayang. Kami semua merindukanmu."

Tunggu, aku kenal suara ini. Umma? Ya, ini adalah suara ibuku.

"Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang menyalahkanmu, sayang. Aku bersumpah. Jimin membutuhkanmu. Aku mohon, Jungkook, aku mohon kembalilah ke rumah.."

Apa-apaan ini? What is going on here? Kenapa Umma membawa-bawa nama—

"Umma?" aku memberanikan diri memanggil Ummaku. Aku tidak tahu samasekali apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, tetapi aku yakin sekali itu adalah Ummaku. Dan benar dugaanku. Aku bisa mendengar anting-anting yang Umma pakai gemerincing menabrak satu sama lain, memberikanku petunjuk kalau dia menoleh ke arahku dengan terkejut.

"Jimin?" "Jimin Hyung?"

"Sehun?"

"Sehun?" aku mendengar Umma bertanya dengan bingung. Antingnya terus gemerincing menandakan Umma menatapku dan Sehun secara bergantian. Aku meraih tanganku ke arah mereka, berharap Sehun yang meraihnya, tetapi ketika sepasang tangan halus dan kecil yang menggenggam tanganku, aku berusaha tidak menunjukkan betapa kecewanya aku.

"Umma kau tidak apa-apa?" aku benar-benar khawatir. Bagaimanapun dia adalah ibuku dan aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. "Apa itu tadi kau? Apa kau yang hampir dicelakai orang?"

"Oh, Jimin sayang.." Umma menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya, mendekap ibuku erat. Airmataku mengalir deras di bahunya. Aku pernah kehilangan Ummaku sekali ketika aku kecil, dengan cara seperti ini – dia dirampok dan dibunuh - aku tidak mau kehilangan satu lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang. Jangan menangis. Apa ini temanmu? Apa ini temanmu yang menyelamatkanku?"

"S—Sehun?" aku bertanya, dan merasakan ibuku mengangguk di bahuku. "Ya. Sehun adalah temanku, Umma. Dia adalah Sehun yang sering aku ceritakan padamu. Yang memberiku pekerjaan di toko buku, yang selalu mentraktirku tetapi tidak ragu-ragu memintaku membayarinya makan. Dia yang selalu mengantarku pulang sampai depan gang tapi tidak berani mengantar sampai rumah karena malu.."

"Jimin Hyung.." Sehun memperingatkanku untuk tidak membocorkan terlalu banyak. Aku terkekeh mendengar ini.

"Ini adalah Sehun yang aku ceritakan padamu, Umma. Ini adalah Sehun yang aku sukai."

"Oh, Jimin.." aku tidak tahu kenapa Umma menangis makin keras, ketika dia seharusnya senang karena mengetahui pahlawan yang menyelamatkan hidupnya adalah sahabat anaknya. Sahabat-hampir-kekasih anaknya. "Jimin.. sayang. Kau harus tahu sesuatu. Kau harus.. Sehun adalah.. dia.."

"Hyung," Sehun memotong omongan ibuku. Kenapa dia memotong omongan ibuku? Aku ingin mendengar penjelasannya. Apa yang akan Umma katakan sebenarnya? "Kau pulanglah bersama Ummamu. Aku.. ada urusan mendadak."

Apa? Apa aku salah dengar? "Tapi kau kan janji akan mengantarku pulang sampai rumah hari ini," aku merengek. Aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa menolakku kalau aku sudah memakai jurus ini.

"Aku minta maaf, Hyung. Tapi ini adalah keadaan yang sangat-sangat penting dan mendadak, aku minta maaf.. aku harus pergi."

Kenapa dia terus menerus terdengar seperti.. orang itu? Orang yang juga memohon padaku agar membiarkannya pergi dengan ribuan kata maaf.

Aku bisa merasakan tangan besarnya mengelus rambutku sekilas, lalu kudengar langkah kakinya berderap menjauh dari aku dan ibuku. "YAH! TUNGGU DULU, JANGAN SEENAKNYA—OH SEHUN!"

Tapi dia sudah berlalu. Apa-apaan sih dia? Apa maksudnya tiba-tiba meninggalkanku seperti ini padahal dia sudah janji akan menemui keluargaku hari ini? Seharusnya ini sebuah kebetulan yang bagus kami bertemu ibuku di sini! Kenapa Sehun malah pergi? Apa urusannya itu jauh lebih penting dariku?

Tangan ibuku mengelus-elus punggungku. aku mengatur nafasku yang sedikit terengah karena terlalu marah. Mendengar ibuku menenangkanku memang membuatku sedikit kalem, tetapi tetap saja, tidak seharusnya Sehun pergi begitu saja.

/-/

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak aku terakhir bertemu dengan Sehun. Mungkin dua minggu. Mungkin tiga. Mungkin lebih. Dia tidak pernah menghubungiku sejak hari itu. Dia juga tidak menerima panggilanku atau membalas pesan-pesan yang aku tinggalkan untuknya. Aku sudah menduga. Aku punya perasaan buruk ini, tapi aku tidak menduga dia benar-benar melakukannya. Menjauhiku. Aku bertanya pada Yoongi, pemilik toko buku tempat aku bekerja yang juga teman dekat Sehun, mengenai keberadaan pemuda itu. Tetapi dia juga tidak tahu. Well, kalau aku boleh jujur, aku rasa dia berbohong padaku. Kegugupannya memberitahuku bahwa dia sebenarnya tahu, tetapi dia tidak mau memberitahuku. Kenapa Sehun menghindariku? Kenapa Sehun menolak bertemu denganku, sampai meminta orang untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya? Aku muak. Aku lelah menunggu kabar dari Sehun. Aku juga putus asa menunggu kabar dari rumah sakit. Ya, setelah bertahun-tahun terapi, akhirnya saraf mataku sudah cukup kuat untuk menerima donor kornea. Tentu saja aku ingin mencoba. There's nothing to lose. Kalau berhasil, aku akan kembali bisa melihat. Kalau gagal.. kemungkinan paling parah ya aku kembali ke dalam kegelapan yang sudah menjadi temanku selama lebih dari separuh hidupku ini. Aku sudah melakukan segala macam tes. Sekarang tinggal menunggu kepastian dari rumah sakit. Ketika itu Sehun sempat mengantarku ke rumah sakit untuk tes darah terakhir, tetapi ketika kabarnya datang, kami berdua sama-sama kecewa. Aku menangis di dalam dekapan Sehun ketika mendengar bahwa belum ada donor yang tepat untukku. Saat itu aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kalau aku mendapatkan donor dan bisa melihat lagi, aku akan cari orang yang telah membuatku buta sampai ketemu dan aku akan memukulinya sampai mati. Dia sudah membuatku buta, dan membunuh adik kecilku. Aku sangat membencinya. Entah kenapa tangan Sehun yang sedang menggenggam tanganku ketika itu tiba-tiba mendingin dan berkeringat. Mungkin dia ngeri mendengarkan kesadisan di dalam nada suaraku. Tetapi benar, itulah yang akan aku lakukan. Sekarang ini, aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku bertemu dengan Namjoon dan Luhan, yang kerap kali datang menjemputku di toko buku. Terkadang Yifan atau Seokjin juga bergabung, bahkan Namjoon dan Seokjin pernah mengadakan "mini konser" akustik untuk menghiburku. Aku berterimakasih karena mereka selalu ada untukku. Kalau mereka sedang tidak bisa menemaniku, aku membawa Choa bersamaku. Tetapi tanpa Sehun, tetap saja semua terasa berbeda.

Kabar gembira datang saat Umma mengatakan padaku bahwa rumah sakit menelepon, dan menyatakan bahwa ada donor mata yang tepat untukku. Umma terdengar senang, tetapi kenapa juga terdengar sedih di saat yang sama? Mungkin dia hanya takut aku akan menjadi mandiri dan tidak lagi bergantung padanya kalau aku sudah bisa melihat dan mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Aku memeluk Umma, menenangkannya dan mengatakan kalau aku masih akan tetap membutuhkannya meskipun nanti aku sudah bisa melihat. Appa juga aneh reaksinya. Mendengar kabar ini, Appaku menciumku, menangis di bahuku, bilang kalau dia sangat senang. Aku tahu dia senang, tetapi kenapa tangisannya terdengar seperti bukan tangisan bahagia?

Bagaimanapun, operasi tetap berjalan. Jadwal pelaksanaannya sudah direncanakan dan operasi ini akan dilakukan minggu depan, setelah semuanya selesai diurus. Aku harus menjalani berbagai macam tes lagi, untuk melihat apakah tubuhku sedang fit, berapa kadar anestesi yang harus diberikan padaku dan melihat tanda-tanda vital pada tubuhku yang sejak dulu memang lemah, memastikan semuanya siap untuk operasi ini. Aku sedih karena tidak bisa berbagi kabar ini dengan Sehun, tetapi Yoongi berjanji akan menyampaikan kabar ini pada Sehun kalau dia bertemu dengannya. Ketika hari operasi tiba, aku didampingi oleh orangtuaku. Appa cuti dari kantornya agar bisa menemaniku. Nenekku juga datang jauh-jauh dari Daegu. Ada juga Namjoon dan Seokjin, serta tentu saja Luhan dan Yifan. Bahkan Yoongi mampir sebentar untuk memberiku semangat. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun dimanapun. Menyedihkan, memang, tetapi aku sudah bertekad, aku tidak akan sedih hari ini. Aku hanya akan merasakan bahagia karena mataku akan kembali bisa melihat. Setelah itu, baru aku akan mencari Sehun sampai ketemu.

Operasiku berjalan lancar. Memang selama 3 hari setelah perbanku dibuka, aku masih belum bisa melihat normal. Semuanya tampak rabun. Tapi aku bersyukur setelah hari ketiga aku sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Appaku dan wajah Ummaku yang tidak pernah berhenti dibasahi air mata. Appa tampak lebih tua sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Begitu pula Umma yang wajahnya sudah dihiasi kerutan-kerutan halus. Tapi dia tetap cantik. Umma tidak bisa berhenti menangis, dan menolak melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Aku bisa melihat Luhan. Luhan yang sangat cantik! Errr, tampan maksudku. Dia begitu kesal ketika aku bilang padanya kalau dia cantik. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari seluruh tubuhnya, dan aku menangis ketika melihat pipinya basah oleh airmata. Luhan tidak pernah menangis, paling tidak di hadapanku, dan melihatnya seperti itu sekarang, menangis karena aku, aku merasa seperti seorang teman yang buruk. Dan Wu Yifan. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia punya penyakit mata yang cukup akut, karena Wu Yifan tampak seperti pangeran dengan wajah yang tampan dan tubuh proposional dan perilaku yang begitu anggun dan tampak regal. Bagaimana Luhan bisa dapat pacar seperti itu? Aku bilang pada Luhan kalau Yifan pasti sudah gila karena di antara semua lelaki yang bisa dia dapatkan.. dia memilih Luhan. Tapi dalam hati aku merasa senang. Luhan pantas mendapatkan lelaki yang begitu luar biasa, dan mereka tampak sangat saling menyayangi. Itu cukup untukku. Lalu Namjoon. Namjoon cukup tampan. Yah, memang tidak setampan Yifan, tapi lesung pipinya membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih menarik saat dia tersenyum. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut melihat gaya rambutnya, dan warna rambutnya yang merah muda. Tapi gaya itu cocok dengannya, dia terlihat sangat funky. Aku juga bisa melihat wajah kekasih Namjoon yang sangat tampan dan memiliki bahu yang sangat proposional. Namjoon sudah mulai mencela aku, dan Luhan dengan panggilan "duo kerdil". Kurang ajar anak itu. Namjoon terbahak sendiri tetapi ketika Seokjin memukul perutnya, aku dan Luhan langsung bersorak senang. Akhirnya ada juga orang yang bisa mengontrol Namjoon dan kejahilannya yang berlebihan itu! Oh well. Aku juga bisa melihat wajah nenekku yang sekarang tampak sangat tua namun matanya masih tetap menunjukkan wibawanya. Aku bisa melihat cahaya matahari lagi. Aku bisa melihat bentuk bunga yang selama ini hanya aku ingat melalui baunya. Aku bisa melihat bentuk kimchi! Aku bisa melihat bentuk ponselku, yang ternyata memang sudah sangat buruk dan jauh ketinggalan jaman dibandingkan dengan ponsel orangtuaku atau teman-temanku—bahkan ponsel nenek saja tampak lebih canggih. Aku bisa melihat sepatuku, baju-bajuku. Aku bisa melihat jam tangan yang dihadiahkan Appaku pada ulangtahunku yang ke 15. Dan aku bisa melihat wajahku sendiri di cermin. Yah, aku memang tidak tampan sekali seperti Yifan atau Luhan atau Seokjin, tapi aku lumayan juga. Paling tidak aku lebih tampan daripada Namjoon (yang ketika kuberitahu hal ini tentu saja langsung memukuli kepalaku – kemudian dia dipukul kepalanya oleh Seokjin karena seharusnya Namjoon tidak memukulku yang masih sakit). Hanya satu hal yang aku tidak bisa lihat meskipun aku sudah mendapatkan pengelihatanku kembali. Sehun. Oh Sehun-ku, dimanakah kau berada?

/oooooooooooooo/

Aku kembali bekerja di toko buku tempatku bekerja setelah beberapa minggu aku pulang dari rumah sakit. Yoongi Hyung menerimaku kembali, walaupun aku sudah bisa melihat. Aku masih bisa baca aksara Braille dan masih bisa membantu banyak di situ, katanya. Aku masih harus menggunakan kacamata hitam (Ray Ban, yang langsung dibelikan lagi oleh Umma begitu dia dengar apa yang terjadi pada Ray Ban lamaku) karena mataku masih belum bisa menghadapi cahaya yang terlalu terang, tetapi kalau di dalam ruangan, aku boleh membukanya. Hari ini sedikit sepi, kelas membaca yang kami buka sedang libur karena beberapa orang tenaga pengajarnya sakit di saat yang bersamaan. Jadi hari ini hanya ada aku dan Yoongi. Kami sedang mengobrol ketika pintu bel berdencing menandakan ada pelanggan masuk. Aku menoleh dengan senyuman, jauh di dalam hatiku, aku masih berharap itu Sehun yang datang. Dan itu memang Sehun, tetapi bukan Sehun-ku. Kau tahu, hidup kadang membuatmu bingung.

"Baekhyun Hyung, Sehun Hyung!" Yoongi turun dari kursi tingginya di hadapanku, menghampiri dua orang pemuda yang baru masuk ke toko buku itu. Yang satu tampak begitu tampan, namun dingin, sementara pemuda satunya yang berada di dalam rangkulannya itu tidak sangat tampan namun terasa bersahabat dan hangat meski dengan senyum imutnya. "Yah, Oh Sehun! Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah kembali ke Korea, kau!"

Oh Sehun? Tunggu, di dunia ini.. banyak kan yang memiliki nama Oh Sehun?

Yoongi memukul lengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi – yang tampan dan tampak dingin – namun pemuda yang lebih mungil itu yang menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja dia kembali, kau gila apa? Aku dan dia akan segera menikah! Bagaimana caranya kami menikah kalau pisah benua?"

"Ah, betul juga," Yoongi tertawa menyadari kebodohannya. "Baekhyun Hyung sebentar lagi kau tidak boleh lagi tebar pesona!"

"Yah!"

Jadi.. yang bernama Baekhyun adalah pemuda mungil itu. Lalu.. Sehun?

"Aku dengar apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook," pria tampan itu akhirnya bersuara. Suaranya begitu berat dan dalam, berbeda dengan Sehun-ku. Eh, tunggu dulu.. kenapa dia menyebut nama—

"Aku dengar dia buta?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bicara. "Memberikan matanya pada orang lain? Apa dia gila? Atau dia bodoh? Dia pasti gila atau bodoh. Atau gila DAN bodoh."

Yoongi tampak sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan pemuda di hadapannya. Dia mengerling padaku, lalu kembali pada Sehun—yang bukan Sehunku—yang tampak menanti jawaban pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Ah, matta. Itu—" Yoongi terlihat bingung, dia menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan gestur gugup. "Sehun Hyung, Baekhyun Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu, nanti aku.. ceritakan semuanya?"

Pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu mengangkat bahunya, tapi dia dia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan kekasihnya, dan menariknya mengikuti Yoongi untuk duduk di bangku sebelahku. Aku sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk menghadapi seseorang yang sombong dan menyebalkan (mendengar bagaimana dia memanggil Yoongi dan gayanya yang sombong itu loh) ketika pemuda tinggi itu mengikuti kekasihnya dan duduk di bangkunya, tetapi begitu dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum sampai matanya hanya tersisa segaris, hatiku luluh. Benar memang pepatah yang mengatakan don't judge a book by its cover. Seharusnya aku lebih mengerti pepatah itu. Huh, bisa melihat beberapa minggu saja sudah membuatku sombong begini.

"Yah, Yoongi cepat kemari dan ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa yang dia berikan donor? Aku dengar seseorang yang dia kenal baik? Masih keluarganya ya?"

Aku bisa melihat Yoongi enggan menceritakan ini di depanku. Dengan tahu diri, aku beranjak turun dari kursiku, tetapi Yoongi menahanku. Memintaku agar di situ saja, tidak apa-apa. Dia lalu menoleh pada pemuda yang sedang menggigit-gigit kukunya di sebelahku, dengan tdak sabar menunggu Yoongi mulai bercerita. "Yah Hyung, apa kau ingat nama orang yang diberikan donor oleh.. Jungkook?"

Kenapa aku merasa aku tidak akan menyukai arah pembicaraan ini? Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya? Aku selalu benci nama Jungkook. aku selalu membenci nama itu dan kenapa mereka terus menerus membahas nama itu? Aku bisa merasa detak jantungku bertambah cepat, telapak tanganku mulai berkeringat.

"Aku ingat. Jimin?"

Aku merasa seperti disambar petir. Tanganku gemetar, kakiku lemas. Aku harus berpegangan pada Yoongi agar tidak jatuh.

"Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, kenalkan ini Jimin," aku melihat Sehun menoleh padaku dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Ketika Yoongi mengatakan, "Jimin-ah, kenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun, temanku dan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun. Ini adalah Oh Sehun yang asli," mulutku yang terbuka lebar mendengarnya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Apa maksudmu aku Oh Sehun yang asli?" Sehun yang 'asli' bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Memangnya ada yang palsu?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya, lalu menoleh padaku. "Dan kau Jimin? Jimin kakaknya Jungkook yang selalu dibicarakannya itu? Apa kalian akhirnya bertemu? Yaaah dia pasti senang sekali. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakit hatinya selama bertahun-tahun karena hanya bisa meihatmu dari jauh. Dia merindukanmu sampai hampir gila. Benar."

"A.. aku—" aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Otakku menolak bekerja sama. Ini semua terlalu mengejutkan.

"Ini.. Baekhyun Hyung dan terutama Sehun Hyung.. kau harus tahu. Jungkook tahu Jimin sudah kembali ke Korea. Jungkook dan Jimin bahkan sudah bertemu beberapa bulan lalu. Jungkook tidak sanggup melihat Jimin membencinya, jadi dia mengaku pada Jimin kalau namanya adalah Oh Sehun," dengan tatapan meminta maaf Yoongi menoleh padaku sementara dengan ekor mataku aku melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun masih ternganga menatapku. "Aku minta maaf, Jimin-ah, Oh Sehun yang selama ini kau kenal adalah adikmu, Jeon Jungkook. Aku tahu, selama ini aku berbohong padamu, tapi.. Jungkook yang memintaku untuk melakukannya. Dia adalah adikmu, dan dia adalah yang memberikan korneanya untukmu. Dia sudah bertemu orangtuamu.. umm,, orangtuanya, dan meminta izin mereka untuk memberikanmu donor."

Jadi itulah kenapa selama ini Sehun begitu familiar. Harum tubuhnya. Caranya menggenggam tanganku. Genggaman itu yang membantunya melewati masa-masa terberatnya dulu.

Itulah kenapa dia tidak pernah mau bertemu Luhan dan Namjoon. Dia kenal dengan Luhan dan Namjoon! Tentu saja!

Itulah kenapa dia berjanji akan membuatku melihat lagi. Dan.. dan orangtuaku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya? Bahkan dia sudah berdiskusi dengan Appa dan Umma, yang mengizinkannya memberikan donor untukku? Itukah kenapa Appa dan Umma meneteskan air mata kesedihan meskipun mereka senang ketika tahu aku akan mendapatkan donor mata?

Aku merasakan sensasi panas di mataku dan airmata akhirnya tak mampu lagi kubendung.

"Dia tidak bisa melupakan perbuatannya 12 tahun lalu, Jimin-ah," kata Yoongi.

 _"Aigoo, tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan.. dengan.. apa yang telah aku lakukan.. padamu."_

 _"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan membuatmu melihat dunia, Jiminnie Hyung."_

 _"Aku minta maaf, Hyung. Tapi ini adalah keadaan yang sangat-sangat penting dan mendadak, aku minta maaf.. aku harus pergi."_

"Ini adalah caranya membayar kesalahannya padamu. Dia memberikan matanya untukmu."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Jimin, jaga adik-adikmu. Jungkook, jangan nakal ya. Umma dan Appa hanya sebentar."_

 _Jungkook yang duduk di kursi tengah mobil SUV itu, sibuk bermain dengan game portablenya. Jungkook sedang tidak mood mendengarkan ceramah ibunya, jadi dia mengangguk dengan malas, melemparkan senyum setengah hati pada ibunya yang dengan cepat menyusul Appanya masuk ke minimarket itu. Dia sudah tahu dia harus apa, dia sudah 12 tahun sekarang. Jungkook memang lebih muda dari Jimin, tetapi karena badannya lebih besar dan kuat, seringkali dia yang harus menjaga kakak tirinya itu. Ya, kakak tiri. Sejak Ummanya menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha kaya raya, Park Sanghun, hidup Jungkook berubah. Bukan dalam artian buruk. Jungkook mendapat seorang kakak baru, anak Appa Park dengan istri pertamanya, seorang pemuda yang hanya sedikit lebih tua darinya, Park Jimin. Anak itu sedikit sombong awalnya, tapi sebenarnya dia cuma pemalu dan sangat manis. Jungkook tidak bisa tidak jatuh cinta pada kakaknya ini. Apapun yang Jimin mau, selalu Jungkook turuti; meminjamkan mainannya pada Jimin, membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah, bermain dengannya setiap hari, bahkan bersepeda bersama Jimin dan sahabat Jimin, Luhan. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua, sesekali bersama Luhan atau sahabat Jimin yang lain, teman sekelas Jimin, Kim Namjoon. Sampai adik bungsu mereka, Park Bom, lahir. Jimin, yang juga selalu kesepian selama hidupnya, selalu merasa aman bersama Jungkook. Dia bersyukur punya seorang adik yang lembut dan selalu bisa diandalkan, juga mampu melindungi dirinya yang sedikit lemah. Tetapi ketika adik perempuannya lahir, dia memang sedikit melupakan Jungkook. Jimin tidak pernah punya teman dalam hidupnya, terlebih lagi perempuan. Dan adik perempuannya ini begitu lucu dan cantik, Jimin ingin selalu melindunginya. Karena Jungkook selalu menjaga dirinya dan memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Jimin, jadi Jimin pikir dirinya juga harus melakukan itu pada Bom. Dia tidak menyadari kecemburuan yang timbul akibat sikapnya ini._

 _Jimin yang duduk di kursi depan menoleh ke belakang, melihat adiknya yang baru berusia 2 tahun itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengulurkan tangannya dari car seatnya, berusaha meraih mainan yang sedang dimainkan Jungkook._

 _"Yah, yah Bommie-ah, jangan! Aku sudah hampir menang! Aku—aish!" Jungkook membanting PSP-nya ke sampingnya, menoleh pada adiknya dengan marah. Adik bungsunya yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu hanya tersenyum, mengeluarkan erangan kecil pada kakaknya yang melipat lengannya di depan dadanya karena kesal. Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. Dia tahu Jungkook seringkali kesal pada Bom, tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Jungkook tidak pernah bisa marah pada Bom._

 _"Kau pabrik kotoran, kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Aku hampir saja mendapatkan high score tapi kau terus saja mengangguku. Aish," Jungkook bergumam kesal, tapi dia meraih mainan elektronik yang baru saja dia buang, lalu memberikannya pada adiknya dengan sebuah desahan. See? Jungkook sebenarnya sangat menyayangi adiknya, tapi seringkali dia hanya terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya. Sekarang Jungkook tidak punya mainan. Dengan bosan Jungkook menoleh kanan kiri, memperhatikan adik bungsunya bermain dengan PSPnya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil adik bungsunya itu. Dia lalu melihat Jimin yang sedang menatap Bom sambil tersenyum. Jungkook merasa pipinya sedikit panas. Kenapa juga dia harus merona hanya melihat Jimin tersenyum? Kenapa perutnya serasa dipenuhi ribuan kupu-kuou beterbangan? Well, jawabannya pasti karena Jungkook sangat menyukai Jimin. Dia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa menyukai sesama lelaki seperti itu. Jauh sebelum mereka bersaudara, ketika mereka pertama kali diperkenalkan oleh orangtua mereka, Jungkook jatuh cinta pada bocah kecil yang katanya lebih tua dari dirinya itu. Tapi Jungkook tahu, tidak mungkin perasaannya itu bisa berkembang. Walaupun orangtua mereka orang yang bebas, tidak bermasalah dengan orientasi seksual anaknya, namun mereka berdua adalah saudara. Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook menyukai saudaranya sendiri?_

 _Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mencari objek lain untuk diperhatikan. Matanya kemudian tertarik pada benda berbentuk lingkaran yang terpajang di bangku depan. Setir mobil. Tanpa pikir dua kali Jungkook melompat ke kursi supir, lalu memainkan setir mobil mewah itu di genggamannya, memutarnya ke kanan dan kiri seperti yang dilakukan Appa-nya atau Umma-nya ketika mereka sedang menyupir. Jimin dengan ngeri melihat adiknya bermain dengan setir mobil itu, memintanya untuk berhenti karena itu bisa membahayakan nyawa mereka. Tidak menggubris Jimin, Jungkook mengguncang lepas tangan kurus yang menahan lengannya, dan terus bermain dengan setir itu. Dia memutar-mutar setir mobilnya, tanpa sengaja mengenai gagang rem tangan di sebelahnya. Melirik dengan tatapan usil ke Jimin yang sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ngeri, Jungkook menggenggam batang berbahaya itu. Dengan maksud bermain-main, Jungkook berusaha menurunkannya. Jungkook tahu gagang rem tangan tidak bisa diturunkan kalau dia tidak memencet bagian ujungnya, jadi dengan santai dia memainkannya. Siapa yang duga nasib berkata lain, dan batang rem yang sedang Jungkook mainkan itu tiba-tiba turun. Tidak ada yang sempat menangis. Yang pertama Jimin pikirkan adalah Bom. Dirinya langsung menoleh ke belakang, ke arah adik perempuannya yang masih menggenggam erat PSP milik Jungkook. Dalam gerakan lambat Jimin bisa melihat bagaimana mata adiknya membesar karena terkejut, lalu bagaimana Bom seperti tenggelam di dalam api ketika mobil mereka menubruk bagian kompor gerobak penjual makanan di belakang. Jimin berbalik, melihat Jungkook yang mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam erat lengannya, berusaha menyelamatkan kakaknya itu. Jimin sudah menggenggam balik tangan Jungkook ketika dia merasakan perih yang tajam karena beberapa bagian kaca belakang mobil yang pecah berkeping-keping memasuki matanya, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memanggil nama adik-adiknya._

 _/ooooooooooooooooooooo/_

 _Park Bom, anak bungsu pasangan pengusaha kaya Park Sanghyun dan Lee Youngae, meninggal di lokasi kejadian dalam usianya yang baru menginjak dua tahun. Jimin, anak sulungnya, mengalami kebutaan akibat serpihan kaca dan metal yang masuk ke matanya. Dokter menyatakan kebutaan ini kemungkinan besar permanen, tapi ada harapan baginya untuk dapat melihat lagi. Namun meskipun ada kemungkinan baginya untuk menerima donor kornea, itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama karena tim medis harus mempersiapkan syaraf mata Jimin sampai kuat untuk menerima donor. Jeon Jungkook, anak kedua Park Sanghyun yang merupakan bawaan dari istrinya yang janda dan masih memakai nama keluarga mendiang ayah kandungnya, tanpa diduga selamat dari kejadian tersebut. Terdapat beberapa lecet di bagian dahi dan pipinya, juga memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tetapi tidak ada luka serius yang dialaminya. Ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban, mengingat bagaimana parahnya kerusakan mobil akibat ledakan yang diakibatkan benturan mobil tersebut dengan bagian kompor gerobak penjual makanan yang berada di jalanan di seberang tempat mereka parkir._

 _Jimin ingat bagaimana ibunya menyalahkan adiknya atas kematian anak bungsunya – anak perempuannya satu-satunya, dan keadaan Jimin sekarang. Appanya, meskipun bukan Appa kandung Jungkook, sebisanya membela Jungkook, mengatakan kalau ini bukanlah salahnya dan sudah merupakan jalan hidup kedua anak mereka. Lee Youngae menolak untuk mendengar apa kata suaminya. Dia terus melontarkan sumpah serapah pada anaknya, bahwa Jungkook seharusnya membayar apa yang telah dia lakukan pada kedua saudaranya, bagaimanapun caranya, meskipun dengan nyawanya. Bagi Jimin, ini hanya kemarahan sesaat. Ini hanya merupakan luapan hati ibunya yang sedang sangat terpukul saja. Akan tiba waktu ibunya memaafkan Jungkook, tetapi saat ini, luka di hatinya masih segar. Dia harus kehilangan putrinya yang masih kecil, dan melihat Jimin menderita dalam kegelapan, mungkin untuk seumur hidupnya. Tapi bagi Jungkook, bagi Jungkook yang masih berusia 12 tahun dan merasa bersalah atas semua kejadian ini, ucapan ibunya adalah sebuah pedang bermata dua yang mencabik-cabik hatinya. Dia bersumpah dia akan membayar apa yang telah dia lakukan. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat keluarga ini kembali normal, meskipun tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan terhadap kematian Bom. Jungkook tidak akan bisa membangkitkan Bom dari kematian. Satu-satunya jalan keluar yang terpikir olehnya adalah keluar dari rumahnya, dan membiarkan keluarganya hidup bahagia tanpa harus melihat dirinya lagi._

 _"Jungkook? Kau mau kemana?" Beberapa malam setelah kejadian itu, Jimin yang tengah berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum – menabrak sana sini karena dia belum hafal penempatan benda-benda di rumahnya - mendengar suara Jungkook yang sambil tersedu berjalan melewati dirinya ke arah yang Jimin yakini adalah pintu depan rumahnya. Jimin bisa mencium bau shampo kayu manis dan sitrus khas adiknya itu._

 _"Jiminnie Hyung.."_

 _"Kookie?" tanya Jimin lagi, kepalanya dimiringkan, berusaha mencari tahu adiknya sedang berdiri di mana. "Jungkookie? Kenapa kau membuka pintu? Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya ketika mencium aroma adiknya yang datang dari arah pintu depan. Dia juga mencium aroma udara musim gugur ketika Jungkook membuka pintu depan._

 _Jungkook mendekati kakaknya dengan langkah perlahan. Hatinya sakit melihat mata Jimin, mata Jimin yang seharusnya berwarna cokelat madu yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan setiap kali Jungkook menatapnya, sekarang dihiasi bercak-bercak abu-abu di sekeliling bola matanya. Tatapannya tidak fokus, kosong. Dan itu semua salah Jungkook. Jungkook memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangannya. Jimin berjengit sedikit merasakan jemari adiknya menyentuh wajahnya, mengusap pipi tembamnya yang lembut._

 _"Hyung.. Jiminnie Hyung.. aku benar-benar minta maaf."_

 _"Jungkookie.."_

 _"Aku menyesal, Hyung. Sangat menyesal," Jungkook tidak bisa menahan isaknya. "Aku akan cari cara agar kau bisa melihat lagi. Aku bersumpah. "_

 _"Jungkook?"_

 _"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi aku harus pergi," Jungkook berkata dengan suara tercekat. Airmatanya mengalir deras._

 _"Jungkook, apa-apaan—"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."_

 _Sebuah ciuman tidak terduga mendarat di bibir Jimin. Jungkook berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya pada Jimin melalui ciuman itu, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa terlalu lama. Dia harus pergi sebelum orangtuanya bangun dan mencegahnya pergi dari rumah._

 _"Tidak,Jungkookie! JEON JUNGKOOK!" merasakan adiknya menjauh, Jimin berlari, berusaha mengejar Jungkook meskipun dia terus menabrak barang-barang di rumahnya. Orangtuanya terbangun mendengar teriakan dan tangisan Jimin, tetapi ketika mereka sampai di bawah, Jungkook sudah terlalu jauh pergi. Mereka mencari Jungkook malam itu juga, dan besoknya, dan besoknya lagi, sampai setahun. Entah bagaimana dan di mana anak itu bersembunyi, tetapi mereka tidak menemukannya. Dan ketika akhirnya polisi menutup kasusnya, Jimin sudah membuang harapannya untuk bisa menemukan orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu._

 _Malam itu adalah malam terakhir dunia melihat Jeon Jungkook. anak kedua si pengusaha kaya Park Sanghyun, yang seperti menghilang tanpa jejak seperti ditelan bumi. Meskipun harapannya sudah pupus, Jimin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, jika suatu saat takdir mempertemukannya dengan Jungkook, dia akan menagih janji Jungkook, meskipun itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia lakukan sebelum dia mati._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

/ooooooooooooooikcdhdq/

Dan sekarang janji itu sudah terpenuhi. Jungkook sudah memenuhi janjinya untuk menemukan cara agar aku bisa melihat lagi. Aku tidak suka ini. Aku sangat tidak suka. Bisa kurasakan mataku basah karena airmata yang mengalir deras akan memori tentang Jungkook. Sambil terisak aku bertanya pada Yoongi di mana Jungkook. Aku memohon, bahkan sampai berlutut di hadapan Yoongi agar dia memberitahuku di mana Jungkook berada. Baekhyun dan Sehun, Sehun yang asli, melihat semua kejadian ini dengan iba. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya butuh Jungkook. Aku harus bertemu Jungkook. Aku memohon terus pada Yoongi sampai dia akhirnya menyerah, menyuruhku ikut dengannya karena dia akan mengantarku pada Jungkook. Yoongi memutuskan untuk menutup tokonya hari itu, mengajak sepasang kekasih yang baru datang itu untuk ikut dengan kami. Aku mengikuti Yoongi dengan gemetaran, perasaanku bercampur aduk. Marah, senang, sedih. Apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti kalau aku sudah melihat Jungkook? Apa aku harus memukulnya? Apa aku harus menciumnya? Apa aku harus memeluknya? Apa aku harus menendangnya? Ah, sungguh perasaanku kacau balau.

Hatiku mencelos saat melihat tempat tinggal Jungkook. Sebuah petak kecil yang tidak pantas disebut apartemen, dengan sampah menumpuk di depannya, dan pintunya yang reyot hampir tidak tertutup. Bagaimana Jungkook bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini saat musim dingin? Apa rumah ini bisa menahan dinginnya udara luar? Ah, seandainya orangtuaku tahu keadaan ini mereka pasti akan sedih. Meskipun semua orang menyalahkan Jungkook atas kejadian yang menimpa keluarga kami, orangtua kami memaafkannya. Umma begitu depresi ketika tahu Jungkook lari dari rumah karena apa yang dia katakan. Tentu saja Umma tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Jungkook adalah anak kandungnya. Tidak mungkin Umma tidak memaafkannya.

"Jimin?" panggilan Yoongi sedikit berbisik, menarikku dari lamunanku. "Dia.. tidak mau membebani keluarga kami lagi, katanya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal sendiri, juga pekerjaan, ketika dia 17 tahun."

Aku mendengus. Jeon Jungkook. Sejak dulu dia itu, selalu berlagak jagoan. Ya, dulu memang dia selalu melindungiku dari orang usil, tapi tetap saja, dia anak mama. Di rumah kerjaannya merengek dan berlagak imut di depan orangtua kami dan aku. Tapi sekarang keadaan berubah. Dia sudah tidak hidup bersama Ummanya selama 12 tahun lebih. Dia benar-benar tangguh sekarang.

"Ayo, masuk."

Aku mengikuti Yoongi ke dalam gubuk itu, tetapi memilih untuk berdiri bersandar di bingkai pintu. Aku membuka kacamata hitamku, berusaha menahan isakanku ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang berbaring lemah di atas kasur itu. Adikku. Bukan, adik tiriku. Adik tiriku yang aku cintai. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang tampan. Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan melihat adikku lagi. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu orang yang kubenci, tetapi juga kucintai seumur hidupku, lagi. Aku menutup mulutku, menahan isakan yang keluar. Mata Jungkook terpejam, tapi aku tahu apa yang ada di balik mata itu. Kekosongan. Dan tebakanku benar, ketika mata Jungkook terbuka, itulah yang aku lihat. Kosong. Matanya masih ada di sana, tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Yoongi Hyung?"

"Ya, Jungkook, ini aku," aku melihat Yoongi menyentuh lengan Jungkook lembut. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Jungkook. Wajah Jungkook tidak pernah berubah. Ini adalah wajah yang kuingat dari masa kecilku. Dan suara itu, oh suara yang sudah tidak kudengar selama berbulan-bulan. Suara yang mengingatkanku akan masa-masa indah kami makan di Waffle Tower, makan di—tunggu, hari itu, di Waffle Tower. Apakah itu berarti Jungkook sudah bertemu Umma saat itu? Seperti tidak mengijinkanku berpikir lebih jauh, aku mendengar Jungkook bertanya.

"Kau mengajak orang lain, Hyung?"

"Ya."

Bisa kulihat wajah Jungkook berubah tegang. Dengan suara dingin dia bertanya singkat,"Siapa?"

"Yah, tidak sopan kau Jungkook. Begitukah caramu menyambut Hyungmu yang paling keren yang baru datang dari Jerman hanya untukmu?"

Ekspresi Jungkook berubah. Senyum terulas di bibirnya, wajahnya tampak sumringah. "Baekhyun Hyung? Sehun Hyung? Kalian masih saja bersama."

"Yah, benar-benar kau tidak tahu sopan santun!" Baekhyun berseru, memeluk lengan Jungkook sekilas, sementara Sehun menjawabnya dengan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "Kami bahkan datang membawa undangan pernikahan kami untukmu."

"Benarkah, Hyung? Aniii, maksudku bukan begitu~," aku mendengar tawa lemah Jungkook. Aku tersenyum mendengar nada suara itu. Aku ingat dia selalu menggunakan nada suara manja itu setiap kali aku menggodanya. Ketika aku masih mengenalnya dengan nama Sehun. "Aku pikir kalian orang lain."

Hatiku langsung remuk mendengarnya. Apa itu aku? Apa dia pikir aku yang dibawa Yoongi? Apa begitu reaksinya kalau dia tau akulah yang dibawa Yoongi? Aku melihat ketiganya berinteraksi selama beberapa lama. Senyumnya, hidungnya, bibirnya, senuanya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku terus memperhatikannya. Mungkin 20 menit, mungkin satu jam, mungkin lebih. Entahlah, aku merasa aku bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk melihat Jungkook dari jauh seperti ini. Apakah ini juga yang dilakukannya dulu? Yoongi sempat bilang tadi di jalan, bahwa Jungkook tidak pernah benar-benar menghilang. Ayah Yoongi menemukan Jungkook kecil yang kabur dari rumah di depan tokonya 12 tahun lalu. Dia yang tahu siapa Jungkook karena banyaknya pemberitaan di TV (Appa memasang banyak sekali poster anak hilang, juga mengumumkannya di televisi dan koran, dan berjanji akan memberikan imbalan uang berapapun pada siapapun yang berhasil menemukan Jungkook), tadinya akan mengembalikan Jungkook pada keluarganya, tetapi setelah dibujuk dan dimohon Jungkook, Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya. Dia merawat Jungkook selayaknya anaknya sendiri. Yoongi tahu bagaimana Jungkook selalu mengawasiku dari jauh. Bisa dibayangkan tidak? Jadi selama 1 tahun setelah kejadian itu, sebelum kami pindah ke Amerika, Jungkook selalu ada di dekatku. Dia selalu mengawasiku dari jauh; di belakang pohon di ujung jalan memperhatikanku berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Dia menangis ketika aku menangis, tersenyum ketika aku tersenyum, tertawa ketika aku tertawa. Yoongi bilang beberapa kali Jungkook nyaris keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk menolongku yang tersandung atau menabrak benda-benda yang ada di depanku ketika aku belum terbiasa dengan kebutaanku. Kenapa Jungkook? Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja? Kenapa kau tidak menolongku? Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa seperti ini?

"Jeon Jungkook.." tanpa sadar aku memanggilnya, membuat semua yang tadinya berbicara di ruangan itu terdiam. Empat kepala menoleh ke arahku, termasuk Jungkook yang sudah duduk bersandar di tembok dibantu oleh Yoongi dan Sehun. Pemuda yang duduk di kasur itu terbelalak, aku mendengar dia menarik napas tajam. Dia mengenali suaraku.

"Yoongi Hyung.. apa.. apa ada orang lain di ruangan ini selain kita.. berempat?"

"Jungkook, biar aku jelaskan.." Yoongi berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak, Ini seharusnya.. Kau berjanji kau tidak akan pernah memberitahunya, Hyung! Kau sudah berjanji! Kau berjanji dia tidak akan tahu! Kenapa dia di sini?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan isakanku sekarang. Airmata jauh dengan deras dari mataku, nafsaku tercekat. Aku bisa lihat Yoongi dan Baekhyun yang berusaha menenangkan Jungkook, dan Sehun yang menatapku dengan iba. Aku benci tatapan itu. Saat itu aku berharap aku buta lagi, agar aku tak perlu melihat rasa kasihan yang terbersit di mata orang lain. Aku memaksa diriku maju dari tempatku berdiri dekat pintu, dan menjatuhkan diriku di samping Jungkook. Aku melingkarkan tanganku yang kecil dan kurus di tubuhnya, membuatnya terdiam selama beberapa detik, sebelum kembali memberontak. Aku berusaha menahannya, aku tidak melepaskannya dan membiarkannya memberontak. Dia memang lebih kuat daripadaku, tapi aku tidak melepaskannya. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Setelah beberapa lama memberontak, mungkin Jungkook merasa lelah. Dia berhenti mengamuk, dan hanya terduduk lemas, membiarkanku memeluknya. Yoongi, Bakehyun dan Sehun dengan baik hati memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan, memberikan kami waktu berdua yang memang sangat kami butuhkan, tapi tidak sebelum menepuk pucuk kepalaku dan memberi ucapan semangat pada Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Jimin Hyung?" Jungkook akhirnya bertanya setelah kesunyian yang cukup lama. Suaranya terdengar serak setelah berteriak mengamuk ketika aku peluk tadi. Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Aku masih memeluk Jungkook, dan menumpukan daguku di bahunya. "Kau sudah bisa melihat lagi. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mensyukuri itu dan jalani hidupmu selayaknya orang normal, Hyung? Kau tidak perlu mengenalku lagi. Seharusnya kau tidak menemuiku lagi."

"Jungkook..," aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ketika.. apa pertemuan kita ketika itu.. di Myeongdong, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk berbicara denganku? Itu sengaja kan? Aku tahu di kalung Choa tidak ada namaku. Itulah kenapa aku begitu curiga awalnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka—aku memang sangat bodoh! Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyianmu saat itu, Jungkook? Kenapa kau kembali dalam hidupku?"

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menanggung rasa bersalah ini sendiri.

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Aku.. tidak pernah pergi dari hidupmu, Jiminnie Hyung," ya, aku tahu itu sekarang. "Hari itu, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya sejak kau kembali ke Seoul, aku mengikutimu dari rumah. Itu adalah pertama kalinya kau keluar sendirian tanpa Umma-mu—"

"Dia Umma-mu juga, Jungkook."

"Ya okay," Jungkook menghela nafas. "Tanpa Umma. Tanpa siapapun. Entah kenapa rasa khawatirku tambah jadi hari itu. Benar saja, seorang pencopet mengikutimu. Dia sudah merogoh-rogoh kantungmu yang aku yakin kau tidak sadar."

"Sungguhhhh?" aku terbelalak, tidak menyadari senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibir Jungkook ketika mendengar aegyo-ku yang tidak sengaja kulontarkan.

"Dia sudah memperhatikanmu sejak kau keluar mobil. Aku.. Aku harus menolongmu, Hyung. Aku sudah pernah mencelakaimu, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di tubuhnya, mendekatkan tubuh mungilku ke tubuhnya yang lebih besar, tapi sangat kurus sekarang.

"Kookie.. tapi kenapa.. tidak seharusnya kau.. matamu.."

"Aku pernah berjanji aku akan membuatmu bisa melihat lagi kan, Hyung?"

"Yah.." aku menangis lagi. Aku memindahkan posisiku sehingga sekarang aku berlutut di hadapannya, menangkup pipinya dengan tanganku. Aku menatap langsung ke mata Jungkook, ke bola matanya sekarang berwarna abu-abu. Aku ingat bola mata Jungkook dari masa kecilku. Cokelat tua, nyaris hitam. Pekat, tajam, bisa meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi sekarang? Abu-abu, kosong, lifeless. Aku mengusap airmata yang menggenang di matanya dengan ibu jariku. Tidak, Jungkook tidak boleh menangis. Dia adalah pelindungku, masa pelindungku menangis di hadapanku?

"Aku sudah banyak melihat dunia ini, aku sudah melihat yang baik dan yang buruk di dunia ini. Sekarang adalah giliranmu."

Tapi aku tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. "Kenapa?" aku bertanya lagi.

Jungkook tersenyum. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya sekarang berpindah untuk memeluk pinggangku yang ramping, menarikku ke pangkuannya. Aku merasa jantungku berdebar kencang, tapi ini tidak aneh, ini tidak terasa salah. Dia menciumku dengan lembut. Rasanya sangat luar biasa. Aku tidak bisa menahan airmata ku yang kembali deras. Kupeluk lehernya makin erat, bahkan setelah kami menyelesaikan ciuman kami. Dengan dahiku bersandar di dahinya, hidungnya menyentuh hidungku, dan mataku menatap dalam-dalam matanya, aku bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa, Jungkook? Bagaimana kau bisa melihat wajahku sekarang? Apa kau tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi? Kau tidak mau melihat wajahku saat kita berciuman? Saat kita berpelukan? Saat kau ada di dalamku menanamkan benih cintamu? Apa kau tidak mau melihat wajahku saat kita berdiri berhadapan di altar bertukar janji seumur hidup kita di hadapan semuanya? Kau tidak mau melihat wajahku yang nanti akan dipenuhi kerutan? Kau tidak mau melihat ekspresi cucu kita nanti ketika dia bilang 'Kakek, wajahmu penuh dengan kerutan-kerutan jelek'?"

Wow. Aku tidak tahu darimana aku mendapatkan kepercayaan diri seperti ini. Aku tahu aku terdengar gombal, tapi itu luapan isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya. Ini adalah pengakuanku, pernyataan cintaku, janjiku. Ini adalah janji kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Kalau aku bersedia menikahinya dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengannya. Aku tahu Jungkook mengerti maksudku. Aku tahu Jungkook mengerti perasaanku.

Tangan besar Jungkook menyentuh pipiku, mengusap airmataku dengan lembut dan hati-hati. "Wajahmu.. sudah terukir di hatiku, Hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Aku sudah melihat setiap ekspresi yang kau buat; ketika kau sedih, ketika kau tersenyum, ketika kau tertawa, ketika kau merengut dan bibirmu maju—"

"Hey aku tidak pernah merengut!"

"—wajah marahmu," dia tidak menggubris protesku. "—wajah kecewamu, airmatamu.. Hatiku mengingatnya, Jimin," jemari Jungkook terus mengusap pipiku. "Aku sudah bisa membayangkan wajahmu yang tua dan penuh keriput kok."

Aku tidak bisa menahan isakan keras ketika mendengar perkataannya itu. Oh Jungkook, kau sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencintaimu?

Aku membenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Bahu kami sama-sama berguncang karena isakan tangis kami masing-masing. Oh Jungkook tidak pernah melanggar janjinya. Dia selalu melindungiku. Dia selalu ada untukku dan rela mengorbankan segalanya untukku.

"Kembalilah pada kami, Jungkook. Tinggallah di rumah. Appa dan Umma akan sangat senang kalau kau di rumah."

"Tapi.. apa yang kulakukan pada Bom—"

"Hanyalah masa lalu," cepat-cepat aku menyambungnya. "Bommie sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik. Dia beruntung, Tuhan menyayanginya dan tidak mengijinkannya mengalami kebusukan dunia ini, karena itu Tuhan memanggilnya terlebih dahulu. Dia ada di tempat yang lebih baik. Dan Appa dan Umma sudah memaafkanmu. Jungkook, kembalilah ke rumah. Kalau tidak sebagai adikku, datanglah sebagai pasangan hidupku."

Menjauh dari pelukanku, Jungkook tampak terpukul. "A—apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. _I fuckin love you since the first time I saw you, before you even became my brother_."

Dengan keberanian penuh aku ungkapkan isi hatiku. Mau dia terima atau tidak, aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku terlalu putus asa, terlalu merindukannya untuk memikirkan itu. Ketika Jungkook mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintaiku, aku merasa duniaku kembali cerah. Semenjak aku bisa melihat, baru saat inilah aku merasa benar-benar sudah melangkah ke dalam cahaya. _This is what I've always wanted._ Aku berjanji akan membuat Jungkook bahagia. Aku akan menjadi matanya, seperti dia yang sudah menjadi mataku selama seumur hidupku. Aku akan menjagamu dan melindungimu. Aku yang akan memastikan bintang-bintang di matamu tetap bersinar.


End file.
